


Out of the Ordinary

by MidnightCraze



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 02:18:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightCraze/pseuds/MidnightCraze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>About five men and a cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of the Ordinary

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [לא בגדר הרגיל](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/35645) by Lia.T.T. 



> In the fic, Seigaku, Rikkai and Hyotei are high schools, not middle schools (or junior high schools) like in the anime.
> 
> BROKEN ENGLISH, because my grammar and vocabulary aren't perfect.

Ryoma Echizen, freshman in Seishun Gakuen known as Seigaku, was a predictable boy, almost average. Well, as much as someone with a father who happened to be one of the biggest tennis stars ever lived, as much as someone who lived in one of the most magnificent estates in Japan – if not THE most magnificent – along with not one, but his four male lovers, could be.

In case someone decided to mention one of the things above, Echizen would just nonchalantly say that the amount of deviant bones in his father's structure covered for his talent in tennis, and that 'King of Monkeys' estate was too purple to consider as one of the fanciest in Japan.

As for the relationship – about it no one commented. Anymore. While the relationship between the five (as a group of five or as separated couples) always caused this response or another at most, people got used to stop trying flirting with Tezuka, and even having eye contact with him, while Fuji was around; they got used to not thinking Sanada was the legal husband of Yukimura, the captain of the tennis team in the Private School Rikkai Dai. They had no choice but get used to it because in parties, especially those with alcohol, most chances they would find in one of the guests rooms a chaos of five men in mix of limbs and…other organs, although certain people still hadn't rid of that mental scar. People such as Shishido Ryou, Atobe's vice-captain, Senior in Hyotei Academy, who got uncontrollable trembling every time he saw Atobe, in class or in tennis practices.

And to the original subject, Echizen. If someone asked one of Echizen's lovers about the most unexpected thing about him, while Tezuka and Sanada would calmly and restrainedly look in other direction and shrug, while Fuji would smile like he always does and while Atobe would roll his eyes like the thing is obviously known already, the same thought would cross in everyone's heads that the most unexpected thing related to their young lover was the amount of fans, males and females as one, who looked up his short pants during a match.

Only in certain times, would admit that the thing people probably expected the least, was Echizen's vocalist talent in bed.

And on times when these talents came to fruition, on times like these, the four knew how to deal and exploit the situation well, especially with the information that Fuji got from sources that Sanada, Atobe and Tezuka wouldn't dare to ask about.

If one asked Echizen what was the least average thing about him, one would receive from the asked person "cha," and left to think on this answer while Echizen would leave the area, probably to buy a can of 'Ponta'. And despite this, somewhere between reminding himself to get a racket saver tape before Shinji from Fudomine will take it to the need to remind Atobe's servants not to make Japanese style breakfasts, Echizen knew that the most unexpected thing he did was moving out of his pervert father's house for living in an estate, where his lovers – not less perverts – were.

After all, he had never imagined that he would find himself laying on his back in a canopy bed big enough to be a small swimming pool (and not less purple), while his eyes are fixed in lack of essence on the ceiling (which, truly, wasn't purple, but Yuuta's pictures instead – Fuji's addition – definitely didn't recompense it), while one of his lovers placed down his body. Echizen didn't know which _one_ of his lovers, and although it was irrelevant, he guesses it was Fuji, according the motion of the tongue. Every thought that still floated somewhere in his conscious amputated while a strong pair of hands spread his tights. The small change in the position made him arch his back, his eyes intensively closing, soft strings of hair burying under his hand as he moans. And if he stayed enough focused, he would remember that these reasons exactly were why he stayed in this relationship which was, as said, unexpected.

He held back another moan when he felt a slick finger breaching him and buried his head in the pillow behind him, feeling the familiar feeling encompassing him. In the background, to his right, he heard the rest of his lovers dealing their own businesses. Every once in a while there was a short struggle between Atobe, Sanada and the one he assumed was Tezuka.

When he felt the second finger inside, his body fired up like it was a can of drink after being well shaken.

"S-Syusuke!" he shouted when he felt the shakings down his back. Where did Syusuke learn – _**shakings.**_

Echizen rose up, leaning on his hands, trying clearly to catch Fuji's attention. Within a moment he found himself looking straight into Syusuke Fuji's eyes, or at least what he thought were his eyes through the closed eyelids.

"What is it, Ryoma?" Sanada's deep and stoic voice came from his side. He glanced at the tree next to him, looking for a good reason for why he stopped. He shook his head briefly before he turned to remove the blanket behind him, not before he signaled Fuji that his moving range _might_ grow without his senpai's fingers in his rectum.

Atobe, after letting a small shout of protest escape his mouth, fell from the side of the bed to the floor. Fuji's eyes opened. Even the regular expression of Sanada and Tezuka changed to a large extent to those with sharp enough eyes to notice that their sex face turned to a God-I-need-aspirin-right-now face. Echizen looked shocked, like just now he was defeated by Horio in six sets, straight.

On the bed, laid down a Himalaia cat, pretty squashed, every nerve in his body seemed to be traumatic.

"Karupin!"

 

 

Keigo Atobe, Senior in Hyotei Academy and captain of the tennis team, wasn't happy. Often he wasn't happy with everything Echizen did, starting from his sarcastic reactions to the way he was too stubborn or over demanding. But, of course, he had reasons to be satisfied with Echizen when it came to the relationship, and mostly it summed up by sex, and every once in a while also the fact that Echizen was in the area in time he himself dealt with costumers (mostly women, who usually hit on the young player or pinched his cheeks as if he was 10 years younger than his actual age, a thing that lead later, when the two were behind closed doors, to arguments, teasing, and sooner or later, more sex).

As opposed to what most people would say, Atobe was smart, even if it wasn't sticking out behind things like the fashion sense he claimed to be genius or behind Kabaji, but he was definitely smart, especially when he knew something was going to reflect in his wills. The moment he climbed back on the bed, already not so surprised by the huge ball of fur who dared to put his paws on the expensive pillow of Ore-sama, he understood something bad was going to happen, and that there wouldn't be any sex in the matter. 

"Hoy, brat, you fell asleep? Aren't you going to take this…thing of yours off the bed?" he asked, looking with skepticism in Echizen's wide-open eyes which were looking at the cat. Seriously, what was in this cat that wasn't in Ore-sama? Nothing, he answered himself quickly. It was the fault of Echizen's twisted judgment sense that caused him to brace the fur-ball close enough to his heart to make Ore-sama let him in the estate.

Four couples of eyes turned to look at him. Well, thought Atobe, at least Echizen's expression changes to another one, unreadable, which looked much less pleasant when he thought about it again.

Within a moment, noticed Atobe, Echizen came out of the trance-like state, as if waking up from a dream. He jumped forward, picking up the squashed-looking-cat into his arms with a rare gentleness. "King of Monkeys," he called with annoyance that was featured with the tone that appeared before only when he spoke to type of people like his father, Nanjiro Echizen. "Why did you let Karupin in the room?"

Atobe's eyebrow rose up, hearing the nickname Echizen kept bringing to use when he was angry. "Ore-sama wouldn't let this walking dust magnet in even if he was under the threat of putting Syusuke's cacti inside places they shouldn't be in."

"Saa, Keigo…" Atobe turned into the source of the voice, but before Fuji was able to continue Tezuka, rising up from him place over Sanada, stopped him and faced the young person, who held the cat firmly.

"Ryoma, don't be hasty. Someone must have forgotten to close the door completely and Karupin sneaked outsi –"

"He," Ryoma burst, sending an unequivocal look toward Atobe, "probably forgot because he was too busy making out with Genichiro's nipple." Ryoma's eyes narrowed. He wasn't going to let _anyone_ to mock Karupin.

"It doesn't matter who did this," muttered Sanada in the background. Atobe notices the why-the-hell-did-I-interfered expression on Sanada which proved itself oh-so-often.

Well, thought the purple-haired guy, he wasn't going to let _any_ cat to take _him_ his uke, no matter the situation, squashed and crumpled or not. "Listen, you, you have no right to insult Ore-sama for nothing. If you are not willing to admit the endless lofty of Ore-sama, you and your creature are welcome to get out."

No one, except maybe for Atobe, was surprised to hear the door slumming when Echizen, Karupin in one hand and random pants in the other, left.

No, Atobe was definitely not happy.

 

 

Kunimitsu Tezuka was built on routine. That was the thing that held the world and everything in it, all the theories and formulas and people. Routine.

That's why, when it appeared to him that he took part in an orgy – a very normal thing indeed – with his four lovers who are like him, all males, all haven't finished their studies in high-school – of course, normal – and at the same moment did it on a _cat_ (not exactly the routine he knew), he wasn't happy, and even less when to this fact joined the knowledge that their young lover refused to take part in any activity from now on – definitely, without a doubt, not normal.

A whole weak has passed since Echizen, "Seigaku's pillar of support", slept on the couch, and as they've been proven not once, the couch indeed had a place for one person, and a cat. Echizen was serious.

"Does anyone have an idea how to bring Ryoma back?" asked Sanada, a question that had been asked in the who-knows-how-many time in the past few days.

"It's ridiculous. We can just drug him back to bed, you know he won't exactly resist," declared Atobe, in a way that Tezuka was afraid _might_ become a routine, if they didn't act soon.

"Let's not get careless, Keigo," he mumbled. Tezuka agreed that something had to be done, but not in a way that could scare Echizen. He was afraid that in a certain time he started agreeing less and less with this thought and more with Atobe's thinking.

"Maybe," Fuji contributed to the conversation, "someone needs to go to 'convince' him. If you know what I mean." Tezuka knew what he meant.

Nods of agreement came from everyone.

"Kunimitsu," Sanada called him, and he understood that telepathy was going through them all – except for him, of course – like they decided on it  already in the first day. But he was the captain of Seigaku; he was used to the dirty work. That was also a routine.

"I'm going." And he went to do his mission which seemed to be its nature like convincing an elephant – an elephant with great vocal talent and tights, yes, and a tongue that could be described as more than sarcastic, but still, an elephant – that it could fly while humming intensively the songs of the musical "Chicago".

 

 

Karupin was fine; at least that's what worried Echizen was told. Echizen didn't believe Kikumaru-senpai for even a second, a vet diploma or not.

Kikumaru Eiji, a little bit flush faced after his conversation with Karupin (Echizen wondered vaguely what they _really_ talked about) declared that except for a few scratches and some light fractures, the cat would be absolutely fine. Since then Echizen decided that on his dead body he would leave Karupin alone, where the rest of his lovers could put the cat in bed, drug him and do things that will cause more than some fractures. Echizen had no doubt they were able of doing that; he knew the personalities of Fuji and Atobe very well, and he had no idea how many of his conclusions really matched the thoughts of spoken lovers.

And since then he laid on the couch, knowing beds cannot be trusted. Right now, it occurred to him, if he didn't think exactly on his next actions, it would affect his future and more important, it would affect his commander and servant, Karupin.

"Ryoma." Echizen raised his eyes when he heard the voice, moving a little bit Karupin, who made a sound of protest.

"Buchou." Echizen thought Tezuka-buchou looked at him for a while. What established this idea was mostly his I'm-disappointed-but-I'm-not-showing-it expression, combined with the expression that demands immediate attention and a little of the I'm-surrounded-by-idiots expression which he saved especially for the tennis practices.

"Ryoma," he repeated. "We need to talk." Tezuka's chocolate eyes fixed on him. "You need to come back." There was no need to say the place to return to.

Echizen returned a gaze, intensive like the one he got from his lover. "No."

Tezuka moved uncomfortably. The conversation wasn't going as expected. Not that he expected more than that, but a spark of hope that invaded his heart – that moment Tezuka realized he read too much "Gravitation" lately – tried to tell him otherwise. Not that it changed much.

"How did it go, Mitsu?" asked Fuji with a typical cordially. Not that the thing was very necessary, since the other three knew Tezuka's attempts failed the moment he got in, Echizen-Ryoma-less, in the places they could guess Echizen might be (although some of them actually had creative ideas about said place, but they would prefer kipping certain fantasies for themselves. For now).

Tezuka duck his head while walking toward the bed. "Ryoma was always a hard opponent," he admitted.

"It's alright, Kunimitsu," Atobe exempted with an ostentatious hand wave. "We knew from the start that you haven't got a chance." Tezuka raised his head to shoot at him a you-are-not-exactly-helping look, and didn't miss the agreeing nod of Fuji and Sanada about the declaration.

Tezuka sighed. "Whose turn is to try now?"

Without a word, Sanada, looking accepting his destiny, left the room.

 

 

They say one picture can express a thousand words. Sanada wasn't from the people who would say that, not because he didn't believe in it, but because he didn't feel the need to talk.

Sanada was just from the people who do, without unnecessary delay. He was efficient, direct, strong, rhetoric, with an intimidating look and lovers not less intimidating. He excelled in fencing and tango dancing. But above all, he had connections with Yukimura Seiichi, and he meant to use them.

"It had been a long time since our last meeting, Genichiro," Yukimura proclaimed with a smile that was bright like the sun.

If it was possible to describe Yukimura by one word, his friends would probably use the term 'angel' or 'perfection'. If it was possible to describe him by two words, would probably use 'Mary Sue' (or 'The Lord of the Flies'*, his victims might say. But nobody asked them, from technical reasons, of course).

"We saw each other the day before yesterday in the practice court," replied the black-haired guy, his deep voice echoing in Yukimura's room.

"Is that so?" Yukimura let out an angst sigh which he adopted to himself since his third year in middle school. "It seems like more time had passed." Another sigh.

Sanada didn't say a word, only looked at his friend in what he suspected was an acting practice, or a rehearsal to a paranoid show in case that the illness came back. The sharp look brought him back to concentration while he stared into the sapphire eyes of the other.

"So what brings you to me?" he asked before disconnecting the eye contact with Sanada in favor of glancing the beautiful day outside the open window.

"I need help," he said without hesitation. He knew Yukimura can be trusted, always. The problem started when the subject came to what would it cost him.

"Problems at home?" investigated Yukimura curiously.

"Something like that."

 

 

Echizen knew something was wrong. It wasn't analytic geometry and he didn't need to develop a sixth sense to notice something was not right nearby, or more precisely, in the entrance door. Although, it was always hard not to notice Yukimura Seiici, especially when he got in with his whole glory, dressed in jeans that were too tight to be pants and a shirt that was too open not to be Atobe's.

Echizen watched with more suspicion while his four lovers greeted the guest in the entrance, ignoring his presence on the couch – he wasn't sure if they did it on purpose or because they were busy staring the blue-haired man. He was sure he saw the King of Monkeys drooling. Not that he blamed him. Even _Karupin_ stared at Yukimura.

"Hello, Echizen-kun," Yukimura faced him with a pleased smile seeing the look he received from the young boy.

"Hey," he mumbled in reply, trying to hide the almost-blush on his cheeks – _almost_ – in a massive snuggling with Karupin, and then noticed that Yukimura wrapped his fragile-looking arms around Sanada's muscular arm like a hippie (or a player from the Rokkaku team) might do to a very hugable tree. Echizen knew that by doing that. He called an uke war. And only then he realized that none of his other lovers showed any objection. Even Tezuka looked like it didn't cause him anything more than Horio dancing ballet would cause him. "What are you doing here?" he asked, interfering the short conversation Yukimura started with Fuji.

"Replacing you," answered Atobe before the asked person could react. "Come," he said, holding Yukimura's arm and leading him toward the stairs to the top floor. Sanada was drawn behind them and Tezuka followed them, refusing to raise his gaze toward Echizen. Echizen was concerned that he might actually was a little bit harsh toward him.

Wait, he thought. Replace him? What does _that_ mean? He didn't think they were _that_ desperate without him. When he thought about it deeply, his eyes widened. Mada mada dane. They could have known he would discover their trick. They wouldn't _really_ replace him with a total stran – his mind distracted when he heard a loud groan from the bedroom upstairs.

Damn.

 

 

Yukimura tried to hold back another giggling, Sanada and Tezuka tried to hold back matching desperate sighs and Atobe just looked satisfied. Fuji only smiled as usual and there weren't any signs on his face that making noises – that on the right circumstances wouldn't be amusing at all – disturbed him very much.

" _That_ was your idea?" 

Sanada removed his gaze from the other three on the bed. "No. Seiichi's."

"It was his idea to come and have a fictional sex with us?"

"I asked him to try to _convince_ Ryoma." And on this moment he understood how unreliable it sounds. But Tezuka only nodded at him understandingly, glancing the other three while they made fake moans and giggled like teenage girl. He didn't expect to more than that, not from anyone in the house (not including the servant girls).

"So, when do you think he'll give up?" asked Yukimura, breathing heavily between every word, his head lifting slightly from Sanada's shoulder to look at the rest, who weren't in a very different condition. He had never thought that doing it with so many people would be so… challenging. 

"This brat will give up soon," Atobe called, also panting. "It has been 3 days, after all."

"Saa, Keigo. You are taking Ryoma too lightly. It is known that he doesn't give up easily," replied Fuji, his smile not fully covering for his heavy breaths.

"We'll just wait and see. You know that _he also_ has needs."

"Only that he will notice them soon," muttered Sanada and meant every word. With another try to calm his breathing, he thought that there was no chance he would survive another round of 'twister'.

 

 

Echizen wondered if they already left the bedroom. He moved Karupin to one hand and checked his watch on the other. It has been only half an hour since he left.

He hoped they were still upstairs, before they could reach his steps since he left to find a new hiding place for Karupin – and he had to admit that not only Karupin had a trouble sleeping with the groans and growls – and he was sure he heard giggling – around him, echoing in the house like a ghost in chains.

A little bit lost in his mind, Echizen wasn't sure how he finally arrived in a place where he was only twice or three times before. Not that it mattered to him too much. He knocked on the door, hearing in response a quick reply and footsteps.

Not more than seconds and in front of him appeared someone in his age, his look gentle – he thought that the pink robe probably helped it – and his brown eyes wide open like a vacuum in space when he saw who was at the door. "Echizen-kun!" he called happily and Echizen found his nose in a soft mane of hair while trapped in a hug that was supposed to be squeezing if the other boy were stronger than him. "What are you doing here desu? Not that it's bad desu!"

"I came to ask for a favor," Echizen mumbled, embarrassed, trying desperately to stay away from Dan Taichi's hold.

 

 

"You can stop now, he is gone," Tezuka called toward the bedroom. The noises coming out of the room stopped immediately and the door opened quickly, four men coming out of it like they were trapped there for something that seemed like almost a week – what was correct, in a way.

"I thought he'll never leave," declared Atobe, going down the stairs to the kitchen. He didn't think he could eat – or see – chocolate syrup again, ever. Not with the amount he demanded the servants to fetch them in a way that would stand out for the little brat.

"Where is he now?" asked Sanada.

"It doesn't matter. He'll come back." Fuji's eyes shone while he scanned the house. There was no need to say that the 'Yukimura trick' didn't work. Now it was his turn.

 

 

Echizen moved uncomfortably on the sofa. He pointed out to himself the level of difficulty of sitting straight when there was a smaller body which tended to curve snuggling with him. "Where's Akutsu?" he asked. The last thing he needed was finding Akutsu Jin hovering over him because of his boyfriend's social actions.

"He went to some club. He said it was boring here." Taichi let out a small sob.

"Cha," replied Echizen. He didn't mean to discuss about the other's love life. Not now, anyway. "I need you to watch over Karupin."

"Did something happen, Echizen-kun?"

"Yes." Echizen couldn't restrain the melodramatics in his voice. "A war is about to start."

 

 

Echizen wasn't naïve enough to hope that until he came back nothing would wait for him. He only hoped it wasn't something too awful, not that he believed this hope very much.

And from here, the moment he got into the estate he wasn't surprised to find Fuji standing in front of him, dressed in what was, theoretically, a leather clothing, if it was possible to define a few pieces of leather connected together strategically as 'clothing'.

"Welcome, Ryoma."

Echizen swallowed and twisted a little bit nervously, a small motion to notice but it didn't skipped Fuji's eyes. Fuji's opened eyes shone while his smile grew from a nice-but-pretty-disturbing smile to a smile that almost exposed teeth in a threatening way – and a thought ran through Echizen's mind that if he saw the brunette's teeth, they would be sharpened.

"I'm not going to come back, senpai," he called.

"We will see, Ryoma." Fuji made a step toward him.

This is going to be a long night, Echizen thought.

And so the battle began.

 

 

They heard something breaking, followed by a noise of drugging and then sound of something bigger breaking.

"It's ridiculous," muttered Atobe. "He just needs to drug him over here." Even that it wasn't that simple, he knew.

And when in the background destruction noises, the three men shared on the bed a look that was interrupted when they heard a scream – Echizen's, they noted – and then a sound of books falling. Although no one said it out loud, the result was clear. They just didn't think they would have to go that far.

"Ryoma must learn how to be less stubborn," said Tezuka, as if justifying their shared thought. The other two nodded, agreeing. Any excuse that would reduce the guilt feelings was acceptable.

 

 

Fuji is a sadist.

Yes, he wasn't a legend yet – _yet_ – but people still spread rumors about him, such as he was the first of his brother, Fuji Yuuta – a thing which was not true, to his regret – or that he could shoot laser rays from his open eyes – a thing which indeed was closer to the truth.

And since Fuji was a sadist, he had his own way to express his love. At least that's what his lovers claimed, to explain the handcuffs and the threatening iron things and the plastic cactus toys.

And on this thought Ryoma focused while he followed Fuji to the bedroom.

Echizen didn't like losing, but in cases of lack of choice he knew to admit his defeat.

"Saa, Ryoma-chan."

"Mmm?" Echizen let out in response, maybe because of the coldness maybe because of Fuji's direct look.

"We missed you."

Everyone looked at the door when it opened, Fuji stepping through it in a leather kit which defined for them as his second sport kit, Echizen behind him, looking like a few moments earlier he attended the Vietnam War.

Echizen raised his hand to pull the cap down in order to cover his face, and then notices the hat was not there. Changing tactic, he looked right to them, finding his face in frond Atobe's, very few centimeters between them.

"We were waiting for you," he said against his lips, and before Echizen could return an appropriate response to the King of Monkeys the centimeters between them closed.

No one bothered spreading their kiss – including him – and when he opened his eyes again he found himself on the bed underneath Atobe, Sanada and Tezuka looking at them with some sort of satisfaction. At least I was saved from worse things, he thought with relief.

"Keigo," called Fuji behind Atobe, "I think Ryoma and I have an unfinished business." Atobe moved right away – although Ryoma tried to hold on to him – and Echizen found himself in front of Fuji.

Maybe not _completely_ saved, Echizen was afraid.

 

 

_**Epilogue:** _

*a phone call from the servants*

"Atobe speaking, what's the matter?"

"Atobe-san…"

"Yes?"

"Is everything alright upsatairs?"

"Yes. Better than it was for a long time, actually."

\- - - - -

"Hello?"

"Seiichi."

"Genichiro. How did it go with Echizen-kun?"

"He is back."

"I'm happy to hear that."

*clear of throat* "Are you okay?"

*sigh* "Yes, although I really started to hope I could replace him."

\- - - - -

"Tezuka."

"Oishi."

"Tezuka, Eiji and I heard what happened. Is it alright now?"

"You can say. Where did you hear that?"

"Karupin."

"Oh."

\- - - - -

"Hello desu."

"Taichi-kun."

"Fuji-san."

"I was wondering if you could do me a little favor…"

"Of course, Fuji-san."

"Saa, this is very king of you. Could you bring Karupin?"

"Yes, Fuji-san. Where should I drop him?"

"Just enter him through the window like the last time."

"It won't cause troubles again?"

"Don't worry, Taichi-kun."

**End.**

*"The Lord of the Flies" in the original language is two words.


End file.
